If and When
by bsgtrekkie
Summary: As I wondered just how old-fashioned Sharon and Andy have been lately, this one-shot came to mind. Since it wouldn't let me sleep, I wrote it. This is my first fic here and only my third or fourth one ever. Be gentle.


After disclosing with Chief Taylor that they were now dating and having moved beyond simple friendship, Sharon and Andy had found their working relationship was as solid as ever and awkward moments of adjustment were becoming fewer and farther between. They had been on several more dates and were falling into a wonderful routine.

This new relationship was not one that came without needed acclimation on both Sharon and Andy's parts, but they were making great progress. Sharon had grown accustomed to having her car door opened for her upon entering and exiting when they were just friends having dinner. She found Andy's sense of chivalry refreshing. She had swiftly gotten into the habit of reaching for his hand and not letting go once they were situated, which she had never done before they started officially dating. Andy had to get used to his date insisting she pay when they went out from time to time. If ever he argued with her, he'd quickly be reminded that they had been taking turns paying for dinner for a good two years.

Tonight's dinner had been Andy's treat. He had taken Sharon to one of her favorite restaurants. The ambiance there was romantic enough but not an overboard cliché. The lighting and the music were soft, and the tables were intimate. A couple could dine and converse comfortably without fear that the next table could hear every word they said. The small dance floor was something the couple took advantage of often. Needless to say, Andy had found a new favorite restaurant himself. Soon enough, it would be _their_ place.

Andy always walked Sharon to her door at the end of the night. Call him old-fashioned, but it was something he would always do. Sharon, independent though she may be, loved that about him. Sometimes they would travel from car to elevator to her door in comfortable silence. Other times, they would discuss the highlights of their evening – the movie they had seen or the new restaurant they had gone to. Sharon would open her door, take a step in, and thank Andy for a wonderful night. Andy would lean in and kiss her on the cheek, and tell her it was his pleasure.

Sharon did not know that Andy would always linger a moment or two after hearing her lock her door to make sure she was in her home safely, listening closely for any sounds that didn't sound quite right. So, tonight when she had quickly unlocked the door and opened it expecting to find him halfway down the hall and she ended up nearly face to face with him, she started. Andy blushed an innocent blush and shrugged his shoulders. Sharon smiled a schoolgirl smile and softly giggled, having figured out what he was doing.

Gaining her composure, Sharon asked, "Would you care for some tea?"

Andy replied, "I'd love some."

As Sharon prepared the kettle, tea pot, and cups, Andy took his suit coat off and hung it on the coat rack. As he rounded the corner into the dining area, he found himself entranced watching Sharon going through the motions. Having placed the kettle on the stove, Sharon took a moment to take a much needed breath to calm her nerves. When she felt Andy's hands on her shoulders, those nerves were once more excited. In fact, her breathing and heartbeat became rather irregular as well. Andy started gently messaging Sharon's shoulders and neck, drawing a gentle sigh of relaxation from her lips. When he took a step closer and nuzzled her ear, she did not resist. When he reached around to grasp her shoulder and turn her to face him, she did not resist. Instead, she opened the green eyes she had allowed to slip closed under his ministrations and looked into his beautiful browns.

Placing a hand on the small of Sharon's back, Andy pulled her closer to him, cupping her jawline with the other and caressing her cheek with his thumb. He noticed her small intake of breath as he lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her. It was a short kiss – little more than a peck. They came apart just enough to look into each other's eyes. Andy silently asked for permission to continue, and Sharon silently granted that permission.

In a moment, what was meant to be a small kiss had become much deeper. Sharon became completely lost in the experience. She found that Andy was gentle, not pushing the moment beyond what she wished it to be. It was an instance of passionate chastity, if that descriptor existed. As the kiss deepened, Sharon brought a hand to the back of Andy's head and the other under his arm to reach up to his shoulder, holding on for dear life. There was no sparring or jockeying for position. There were soft caresses and happy connections. The heat resonating between them was not an eruption, but that of an ember growing into a flame. No one nor nothing else existed in their world.

When the harsh whistle of the kettle invaded their universe, Sharon pushed back from Andy quite suddenly. As Sharon busied herself preparing the tea, Andy stepped back to give her space. When she finally worked up the courage to look at him, she saw him staring down at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. Then, he shyly glanced upward and softly said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"I crossed the line. We've talked about taking this slowly, and I all but ambushed you just then."

"I don't recall putting up much of a fight," Sharon responded, throwing a flirtatious look his way.

"Still, I should have kept my distance. Maybe we need a chaperone after all." When he saw a look of hurt cross Sharon's countenance, albeit a fleeting one, Andy immediately tried to correct himself. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that. Oh, jeez! I was really hoping not to make an ass of myself for once."

"It's okay, Andy."

"No, it isn't, Sharon. I've hurt your feelings, and that is never going to be something I want to do."

"I've put some pretty strict restrictions on you, Andy. I am sure your past relationships have reached a much higher level of intimacy this far in."

"Don't. Don't do that, Sharon."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't place the blame on yourself and make this about my wants and needs. We are in this thing together, and every step will be one we are both prepared to take. I will not deny wanting you more than anyone I have wanted in a good, long while, if not ever in my life. But I am not going to push you. I will wait until you're ready."

When Sharon didn't respond, Andy stepped toward her. Taking her hand and leading her to the dining room table, he motioned for her sit and turned her and pulled a chair up to sit across from her.

"I have a feeling you have heard similar words before." She allowed a slight smirk grace her face as he continued, "I also have a feeling that those words came with an unspoken expiration date."

"Andy, I've never been in a serious relationship outside of what I shared with Jack."

"I know that. I also know that Jack was in and out of your life a lot over the years. I'm pretty sure I can infer that there were times of reconciliation." She nodded her head, and he continued. "There were probably times when he wanted to become intimate and you weren't willing and he said he would wait." Another nod. "And I'd venture to guess he served up an ultimatum when he got tired of waiting and would eventually leave because he wasn't getting his way."

When Sharon looked downward, Andy took it that he had hit the proverbial nail on the head. Using his index finger, Andy tipped Sharon's chin back up. "I'm not that guy, Sharon. I don't know where this relationship is going to end up, but I really do want us to find out together. No ultimatums."

"In my heart of hearts, I know that, Andy. It's just –"

"You don't owe me any explanation."

"I know," she smiled, "but you're getting one anyway. When the dating topic came up at Christmastime, I was absolutely sure we weren't dating. No question. I can't say if being told we appeared to be more than we were influenced what happened after that or simply made things clearer, but in the past months, I have discovered feelings for you I never thought I would feel for anyone again." She absent-mindedly reached for his hand with both of hers and began massaging it with her thumbs. "I smile when I think about you, Andy. I wake up happier when I know I am going to see you. If anything happens, minor or major, I know I can call you, and you'll be there. I know that if you call me, I'll do the same for you. I think I've known for a while that I want to be more than just your friend, and that scares me to death. I have not wanted that in, well, decades."

At that, they both chuckled. When Andy leaned in and kissed her forehead, Sharon sighed a contented sigh, leading him to touch his forehead to hers as she continued to speak.

"When – not if – when we become intimate, I need to be sure I am ready because I have a feeling I am going to fall for you harder and faster than I already have."

Andy sat straight up and rubbed his forehead, uttering a quiet but excited, "Oh, boy!"

Sharon laughed. "In the meantime, I would not mind a few more moments like the ones we shared in the kitchen, Lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am!" he exclaimed as he stood up, bringing her with him and giving her a quick, sound kiss.

They moved to the kitchen to fetch their tea and headed to the living room. As the evening progressed, Andy's tie had joined his coat, and he had rolled up his sleeves. Sharon had changed into some more relaxing clothes, featuring one of her signature cardigans and yoga pants. They shared a multitude of passion-filled moments, stopping whenever one or both of them became too worked up.

When Rusty came home in the late hours, the faint glow of the lamp raised his curiosity. Sharon was usually in bed much earlier. Having not seen the coat and tie hanging on the rack, he was surprised when he saw a sleeping Andy Flynn stretched out on the couch and Sharon cuddled up beside him. Rusty grimaced at the images running through his mind. He didn't really want to think of his mother and anyone as anything but platonic. He wasn't fond of having to deal with a mother's boyfriend. His past experiences had been horrendous. No, Rusty was not happy. Then, he looked at Sharon's face. Though asleep, she was almost aglow. Not a sign of stress could be seen. As a matter of fact, she was smiling as she dozed. Rusty thought that was something you only read about in stories.

"I can deal with this," he thought. "As long as she is happy, I can deal with this. I'll just have to keep an eye on the lovesick Lieutenant for a while."

Rusty tip-toed to the lamp and turned it off, making sure not to disturb the couple before making his way to his room.


End file.
